Boulders on the Road
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Sam et Jack font face aux difficultés d'être un couple au SGC.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**Boulders on the Road**_

**Auteur****: Gen Varel**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: AU/Romance/Aventure/Angst

Spoilers: Prophecy, Orpheus, Space Race, Grace, Fallout, Death Knell, Heroes I & II, Inauguration

Saison: 7, juste après Inauguration

Pairings: Sam and Jack (mariés)

Rating: T (PG-13)

Avertissements: Violence, language,

Résumé: Sam et Jack font face aux difficultés d'être un couple au SGC.

**Note de l'auteur**: Gardez en mémoire que ceci est une histoire dans un univers alterné, donc certains détails sont différents des épisodes, en particulier le fait que Jack est promu à la tête du SGC et que Sam dirige SG1 dans la saison 7. Ceci peut-être considéré comme une suite à « Little Green-Eyed Monster » et c'est une réponse au défi lancé par Regan X au Sam/Jack Ficathon.

Les conditions requises étaient : 1) le règlement n'est plus un problème, mais S/J font face aux problèmes liés au fait d'être un couple pendant une mission off-world ; 2) creuser dans les sentiments de Daniel et Teal'c concernant la relation entre Sam et Jack ; 3) l'histoire doit avoir un 'happy end'.

Il y avait trois choses que Regan ne voulait pas voir dans l'histoire : 1) la mort d'un personnage principal ; 2) Cameron Mitchell ; 3) Vala.

Voilà donc l'histoire.

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur: bah, après la note de Gen, que pouvais-je ajouter de plus ? lol

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Sam courait vite devant Daniel, mais en restant vigilante, laissant Teal'c couvrir leurs arrières alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Porte des étoiles qui se trouvait encore très loin et que le crépuscule tombait. La nuit chaude de la planète alien les aiderait à se dissimuler dans les bois et, avec un peu de chance, rendrait leur fuite plus facile, mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils trouveraient la Porte bien gardée par les Jaffa et qu'accéder au DHD serait difficile.

Son esprit se repassait les derniers événements de la journée alors qu'elle progressait furtivement à travers l'épais sous-bois. Ils avaient soupçonné que quelque chose allait de travers à l'instant où ils étaient arrivés à leur rendez-vous avec le Roi Solon à cause de la nervosité inattendue de leur escorte. Ce qui aurait dû être une seconde visite sans encombre à la prospère cité de Sparte, sur P4X-992, était rapidement devenue une lutte désespérée pour la survie. Le roi avait tenté de les avertir, réalisait Sam maintenant. Il avait été tenu en otage pendant que son escorte avait été envoyée pour les accueillir à la Porte des étoiles. Ses soldats, sachant que sa vie était en jeu, avaient craint pour sa sécurité, à juste titre.

A l'instant où SG1 était entrée dans les appartements du Roi, le monarque leur avait jeté des regards apeurés et d'avertissements, hésitant et nerveux lorsqu'il les avait accueillis d'une voix tendue, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers les portes fermées et donnant à Sam, Teal'c et Daniel le sentiment que quelque chose de sinistre était caché derrière. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour réagir.

Les Jaffa, qui se cachaient derrière ces portes, avaient également remarqué les tentatives du Roi pour les avertir et étaient immédiatement entrés en trombe, tuant le vieil homme pour ses efforts. Dans la bataille qui s'en suivit, les soldats en colère et affligés s'étaient rués aux côtés de leur Roi tombé et avaient aidé SG1 à s'échapper, bien d'autres vies sacrifiées alors que les trois coéquipiers fuyaient désespérément la cité et se dirigeaient vers la forêt dense qui l'entourait, les Jaffa sur leurs talons.

« Colonel, à terre ! » entendit-elle Teal'c beugler, et quelques tirs de lances goa'uld frappèrent trois troncs d'arbres tout près, envoyant des éclats d'écorce sur son visage. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, se retournant vivement et visant avec son Spécial Carter les Jaffa qui arrivaient. Teal'c était déjà à genoux, leur tirant dessus et les touchant de son P90 avec une précision mortelle. Elle était contente qu'il ait finalement décidé de renoncer à la lance goa'uld peu maniable et il était à présent extrêmement efficient dans l'utilisation des armes Tau'ri. Elle apporta sa contribution et tua deux d'entres eux, mais cria quand elle vit Teal'c recevoir un tir sur la poitrine et tomber à terre avec un grognement. Sam continua à tirer, voyant que Daniel aussi était au sol et tirait sur ce qui restait de leurs poursuivants qui, peu de temps après, jonchaient le sol et saignaient dans la terre humide et douce sous le ciel sombre.

« Teal'c ! » appela Sam en s'agenouillant près de son ami, espérant une réponse. Mais il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration laborieuse. C'était à des moments comme celui-là que Sam souhaitait qu'il ait toujours Junior. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Teal'c survivait grâce à la Trétonine maintenant, et il était aussi vulnérable aux tirs des lances goa'uld que n'importe qui. « Daniel, aidez-moi à le traîner là-bas près de cette ravine ! Bientôt nous aurons encore plus de Jaffa sur nous ! » ordonna Sam en saisissant un bras épais et commençant à tirer le corps lourd de Teal'c vers une dépression presque parfaitement dissimulée dans le sol.

« Avez-vous pu voir à quel Grand Maître appartenaient ces Jaffa ? » demanda Daniel entre deux halètements alors que lui aussi s'efforçait de mettre son coéquipier en sécurité.

« Non. J'ai vu plus d'un type de tatouage, ça c'est sûr. C'est difficile à dire, » répondit-elle, regardant en arrière vers là d'où ils étaient venus, craignant de voir d'autres Jaffa les poursuivre d'un instant à l'autre. Ils atteignirent le bord de la petite dépression et se jetèrent quasiment dans le trou, les trois corps tombant et roulant ensemble.

« Le Roi Solon est mort ! Il n'était pas du complot ! Ils ont dû le forcer à... » disait Daniel quand Sam le fit taire brusquement. Ils se regroupèrent et se reculèrent pour se cacher sous un rocher, se recouvrant de branchages alors que Sam exigeait le silence en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le corps lourd de leur ami inconscient couvrait partiellement les leurs, mais elle n'osa pas bouger en dépit du désagrément.

Ils entendirent clairement les Jaffa courir en criant vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un instant plus tôt, puis s'arrêter et inspecter l'œuvre de SG1 alors que quelques uns venaient au secours des hommes inconscients mais toujours vivants, et que d'autres se dispersaient dans différentes directions pour continuer de chercher les Tau'ri. Ignorant que les trois fugitifs étaient cachés juste sous leurs nez, le reste rassembla les corps de leurs camarades morts et les transporta hors des bois vers là où Sam et Daniel pouvaient entendre un vaisseau cargo. Ils utilisaient les anneaux pour transférer les morts et les blessés et pour déployer encore plus de troupes.

Les trois coéquipiers restèrent cachés pendant près de deux heures alors que les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le vaisseau cargo partir et qu'il n'y ait plus de Jaffa à proximité. Teal'c n'avait pas bougé un muscle, ce qui inquiétait vraiment Sam. Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le porter tout le chemin jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles, surtout si elle était gardée. Il lui fallait obtenir du renfort, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser Teal'c seul. Elle avait déjà fait ce qu'elle pouvait à sa blessure à la poitrine, remerciant le pare-balle qui lui avait évité d'être tué, mais il avait besoin de soins médicaux rapidement ou il ne survivrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Daniel était resté silencieux, contrairement à son habitude, craignant sans doute d'être entendu par leurs poursuivants, et il sursauta quand elle l'appela à voix basse. « Daniel, nous devons contacter le SGC et obtenir de l'aide. Vous restez ici avec Teal'c et faites en sorte qu'il reste silencieux... et aussi à l'aise que possible. J'essaierai d'atteindre la Porte et d'entrer les coordonnées de la Terre. Une fois que j'aurai contacté la base et transmis notre position, je ferai de mon mieux pour revenir ici. » La signification de ce qu'elle venait dire était claire. Elle pourrait ne pas survivre à sa tentative d'appel au secours, mais elle espérait que ses deux coéquipiers seraient secourus plus ou moins rapidement.

« C'est trop dangereux ! Les bois grouillent de Jaffa et la Porte est probablement gardée ! » contra Daniel, la gorge nouée, comprenant l'implication de Sam. Elle ne prit pas son argument personnellement car elle savait que c'était parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie. Elle savait aussi qu'il aurait protesté tout autant avec Jack, mais elle ne céderait pas.

Elle usa de sa voix la plus optimiste et rassura l'archéologue. « Je nettoierai la Porte suffisamment longtemps pour contacter le SGC. Puis je me cacherai à nouveau. Ils ne s'attendent pas à notre appel avant demain matin et nous ne pouvons pas attendre. C'est le seul moyen, Daniel. Si nous attendons l'aube, les Jaffa nous _trouveront_ ! » expliqua Sam, préparant ses affaires et se levant prudemment pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les plantes grimpantes couvrant leur cachette.

Daniel acquiesça d'un air misérable et la regarda sortir silencieusement, remerciant l'obscurité qui les dissimulait. Quand elle fut presque hors du trou, il toucha sa botte et murmura, « Je vous en prie, soyez prudente ! » Il vit son éclatant sourire flasher brièvement dans le noir et puis elle disparut. Teal'c remua légèrement et Daniel s'agenouilla près de lui, prêt à couvrir sa bouche pour le garder silencieux au cas où il commencerait à reprendre conscience.

**Chapitre Deux**

Sam s'avança prudemment vers la Porte, n'osant pas faire de bruit, les bois entourant la clairière étaient suffisamment épais pour la dissimuler dans la nuit noire. Comme elle s'y était attendue, trois petits groupes de Jaffa gardaient la Porte. Deux Jaffa se tenaient juste sur les marches, bavardant entre eux pendant qu'ils surveillaient les environs. Un groupe de trois était positionné au sud de la Porte des étoiles, la surveillant attentivement alors qu'ils faisaient des allers-retours derrière la grande structure. Un troisième groupe de deux hommes était situé beaucoup plus près de sa position, environ cent mètres plus loin sur la route pavée et assez distant l'un de l'autre, chacun surveillant le nord-ouest et le nord-est de la Porte, juste en face de Sam.

Un des gardes était déjà tout près d'elle et s'approchait encore plus. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle était sûre que, même si elle était capable de descendre les sept hommes, d'autres viendraient très vite à leur aide. Elle devait donc contacter le SGC rapidement et espérer être capable d'envoyer une transmission avant d'être tuée ou capturée. Alors que le Jaffa s'approchait de plus en plus de sa position, Sam sortit son couteau et se prépara à frapper. Elle avait un plan d'action clairement établi dans sa tête. Elle attendit qu'il lui tourne le dos et elle l'attaqua silencieusement.

Elle n'avait jamais tué personne comme cela auparavant, bien qu'elle avait vu son mari le faire de nombreuses fois. Elle n'était pas préparée à sa réaction. Trancher la gorge d'un homme faisait de l'acte de tuer quelque chose de... personnel, d'une certaine façon, mais maintenant c'était fait et ses camarades n'avaient pas remarqué sa disparition. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur cette sensation malgré la nausée qu'elle ressentait. Rangeant rapidement le couteau, elle prit une grenade dans sa main gauche et la plaça sur le cadavre à ses pieds. Puis elle leva son arme et visa soigneusement l'homme à l'autre bout de la clairière. Une balle suffit à l'éliminer, mais cela alerta le reste des Jaffa de sa présence.

Toujours cachée dans les bois, Sam attendit qu'ils soient plus près et leur balança la grenade, éliminant les deux qui se trouvaient sur les marches. Les trois autres se dispersèrent mais continuèrent à s'approcher de sa position de différentes directions, capables de la voir plus distinctement et tirant dans sa direction avec leur lances. Sam s'accroupit davantage et tira rapidement, les tuant un par un alors qu'ils couraient vers elle, ne sachant pas à qu'ils avaient affaire, malheureusement pour eux, à l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite du SGC. Le temps que le troisième touche le sol, il était assez proche pour que Sam voit clairement son visage. Le tir le frappa juste entre les yeux alors qu'une salve passait dangereusement près de sa tête et touchait un arbre derrière elle.

Jetant un œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de Jaffa dans le voisinage immédiat prêt à lui tirer dessus, Sam se mit à courir vers la Porte des étoiles, se rappelant dans le même temps comment Jack avait démontré un jour à Kitano et ses hommes en quoi les armes Tau'ri étaient supérieures aux lances goa'uld. Leur précision lui avait bien servi aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle atteignait en haletant le DHD et commençait à entrer l'adresse de la Terre, elle entendit d'autres troupes atteindre la clairière venant de différentes parties de la forêt. Lorsque le vortex se forma, Sam se cacha rapidement derrière l'appareil des Anciens qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour appeler à l'aide, les tirs des lances goa'ulds se mirent à pleuvoir autour d'elle. « SGC, SGC, ici SG1 ! Nous sommes tombés dans un guet-apens, et un homme est à terre ! Demande de renforts ! Demande de renforts ! Un vaisseau cargo et beaucoup de Jaffa au sol ! »

Sam prit un instant pour riposter et tenter de maintenir ses attaquants à distance en attendant une réponse. Elle entendit immédiatement la voix du Sgt. Walter Harriman lui parvenir 5 sur 5. « SG1, nous avons reçu votre transmission. Indiquez votre position ! »

Sam continua à tirer, incapable de répondre pendant un long moment. Quand elle se rendit compte que les Jaffa avaient pris position dans les bois et l'encerclaient probablement en utilisant les arbres en guise de protection, elle prit un instant pour répondre, fixant la flaque brillante de la Porte, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. « Je suis bloquée près de la Porte. Teal'c et Daniel sont cachés dans les bois, à environ deux kilomètre au nord-ouest. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma position très longtemps ! » informa-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

« Sam ! Nous avons ouvert l'iris ! Passe la Porte, maintenant ! » entendit-elle soudain Jack ordonner, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter quand elle réalisa que trois hommes étaient presque sur elle et en position de tirer à travers le vortex s'ils le voulaient.

« Négatif, négatif ! Fermez l'iris ! Fermez l'... » hurlait-elle dans sa radio quand elle fut maîtrisée par les trois Jaffa venant de trois directions différentes. Elle fut brutalement frappée par une lance sur ses côtes, la faisant rouler et grogner de douleur, on lui prit ses armes sans douceur et on la mit sur ses pieds alors qu'elle tentait d'aspirer l'air.

« Sam ! Sam, réponds ! » entendit-elle la voix insistante de Jack à travers sa radio alors que l'un des hommes tenait sa tête par une poignée de cheveux blonds et que les deux autres tenaient ses bras. Ils la traînèrent vers un quatrième homme qui sortait des bois, lequel était suivi par encore plus de soldats. L'homme, grand et fortement charpenté, s'arrêta devant elle et saisit brutalement son visage entre ses doigts. « Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes en essayant de capturer les trois Tau'ri, et il n'était pas un Jaffa très heureux.

Au silence borné de Sam, le chef retira ses doits et la frappa violemment au visage, la laissant étourdie mais ne provoquant aucun cri de douleur de sa part. « Je le redemande, où sont les autres ? » gronda-t-il, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des siens, promettant un châtiment. Au même instant, le vortex se ferma, le distrayant un instant de sa victime.

Sam sentit un filet de sang couler de sa bouche lorsque l'homme prit à nouveau fermement son menton entre ses doigts, mais elle continua simplement à le fixer avec défi de ses yeux bleus effrontés. Malgré sa colère, le Jaffa fut impressionné par la femme guerrière devant lui, et il prit un instant pour se reculer et la regarder, tenant toujours son visage entre les doigts. Ses yeux appréciateurs firent à Sam ce que son poing n'avait pu accomplir. La méfiance s'insinua dans ses yeux, et le Jaffa moqueur ne la rata pas. « Vous êtes une femme formidable. Vous êtes venue à bout de sept de mes hommes, » reconnut-il avec un ricanement malsain. « Mais vous êtes à présent sans défense, et je vous _ferai_ parler, » la prévint-il avec un sourire impitoyable, ses yeux se posant sur chaque centimètre de son corps.

A son silence, l'homme lui fit un sourire encore plus grand, lâcha son visage et recula plus loin. Encore plus de Jaffa les entouraient à présent, mais Sam ne pouvait pas se retourner pour compter combien. Elle observa le chef avec circonspection lorsqu'il tendit lentement sa lance à un autre et sortit le bâton de torture du fourreau à son côté. « Voyons à quel point vous êtes formidable. »

**Chapitre Trois**

La bouche de Sam devint sèche de peur lorsque les mains des Jaffa qui la tenaient captive commencèrent à déchirer sa veste, la poussant au sol tandis qu'elle donnait des coups de pieds inutiles et se débattait. Très rapidement, elle ne fut plus protégée par son pare-balle. Seul son fin t-shirt noir recouvrait sa poitrine, là où le bâton de torture du chef sadique se promenait sans toucher alors qu'il la dominait, comme s'il cherchait à décider quel endroit serait le plus vulnérable.

Sam refusa de supplier, mais ses halètements rapides, ses lèvres pâles et son corps tendu trahirent sa peur. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de son interrogateur jusqu'à ce que le premier contact du bâton provoque un cri de douleur incontrôlé, la douleur insupportable faisant arquer son corps contre le sol rocheux et fermer ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Le Jaffa maintint la pression sur ses côtes pendant un temps infini, prolongeant de façon délibérée son supplice jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de s'évanouir par manque d'air. Sam resta étendue sans force, son corps frissonnant en réaction et sa respiration courte et laborieuse alors qu'elle refoulait les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser de ses yeux.

Le bâton de torture plana au-dessus de son ventre, mais Sam refusa de le regarder, ses yeux cherchant un point dans le ciel étoilé sur lequel elle pourrait se concentrer. Elle entendit son tourmenteur parler, mais elle refusa de lui prêter attention. Ses mots n'avaient pas de sens pour elle. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais Teal'c et Daniel. Une douleur brûlante, atroce la frappa à nouveau, venant à présent d'un endroit différent dans ses côtes, et cette fois cela dura encore plus longtemps. Les Jaffa ne la tenaient plus au sol. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le temps que le bâton soit écarté, Sam tremblait pitoyablement, ayant trop mal pour bouger, encore moins s'échapper. 'Je t'en prie, Jack, envoie la cavalerie !' supplia-t-elle silencieusement, sachant que son corps ne serait pas capable de recevoir ce genre de douleur beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Il est inutile de résister, Tau'ri ! » l'informa l'homme d'une voix acerbe, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. « Vous finirez par parler. Tout le monde parle, ou meurt de douleur ! » ajouta-t-il, debout avec ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Sam, alors qu'elle était étendue par terre comme une poupée brisée, des gémissements de douleur s'échappant malgré ses efforts pour rester silencieuse. Les yeux de Sam étaient hypnotisés par le bâton, planant maintenant au-dessus de son visage, mais elle se força à regarder l'homme au-dessus d'elle, et elle put dire l'instant où il comptait reprendre sa torture.

« Arrêtez ! » cria-t-elle. « Je vais vous le dire ! » haleta-t-elle, essayant de gagner un peu de temps, et sa stratégie sembla marcher.

Le Jaffa sourit cruellement et écarta l'engin de torture, lui demandant d'un ton plein de suffisance, « Où sont-ils ? »

La respiration de Sam était douloureusement haletante alors qu'elle était étendue sans défense sur le sol, priant d'entendre la Porte des étoiles s'activer, et qu'elle faisait travailler ses méninges frénétiquement. « Il y en a un de mort, » dit-elle d'une traite, puis haleta pour respirer, incapable de continuer. Le Jaffa, d'un air railleur, abaissa le bâton, près de sa poitrine, et elle réussit à finir d'énoncer le mensonge. « L'autre est... blessé... et se cache dans... dans la cité. »

Elle observa avec appréhension le visage du Jaffa lorsqu'il perdit son sourire arrogant et secoua la tête. « Vous mentez ! » lui hurla-t-il, et le bâton se posa sur sa poitrine, appuyant brutalement contre son sternum et elle poussa un cri de douleur, ses doigts s'enfonçant inconsciemment dans le sol rocailleux. La douleur la rendit presque inconsciente, sa gorge rauque à force de crier, lorsque le châtiment s'arrêta de manière inattendue. L'atroce douleur fit trembler son corps lorsqu'elle se rendit compte au bout d'un moment la raison pour laquelle l'homme s'était arrêté. Elle pouvait entendre la Porte des étoiles en train d'être activée, tout comme les Jaffa autour d'elle, lesquels l'oublièrent rapidement et se préparèrent à faire face à l'ennemi.

Le chef resta là où il était pendant un long moment, une expression de déception sur le visage lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur sa victime. Mais quand le quatrième chevron s'enclencha, il avait récupéré sa lance. Il se pencha vivement sur la femme à demi consciente et agrippa son fin poignet et la tira brutalement pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Il la jeta alors derrière lui à deux de ses hommes, leur ordonnant de la garder, et il dispersa le reste autour de la Porte, les cachant derrière des rochers et des troncs d'arbres sous la faible lumière de la lune. Ils étaient prêts lorsque le vortex se forma. Ou le pensaient-ils.

Tous, excepté Sam, furent surpris de voir un objet volant émerger soudain de la Porte et voler rapidement au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'élevant et s'en éloignant. Beaucoup de Jaffa tirèrent dessus mais ratèrent leur cible, et bientôt le UAV était trop haut pour être touché. Sam savait ce qui allait suivre, aussi elle se prépara à s'abriter, même dans l'état d'épuisement où elle était. Alors que quelques guerriers regardaient encore l'étrange, et apparemment inoffensif, objet volant, deux missiles sortirent de la Porte en rapide succession et grimpèrent haut dans le ciel, pour rapidement changer de direction et redescendre, visant les bois autour.

Alors que ces deux missiles explosaient et tuaient quelques hommes qui se cachaient parmi les arbres, et que les flammes qui en résultèrent chassaient les autres, deux missiles supplémentaires apparurent, suivis par un flot de soldats armés qui se mirent à tirer sur l'ennemi et prirent position autour de la Porte. Deux autres missiles, les derniers, suivirent rapidement, explosant autour de la zone et créant suffisamment de diversion pour disperser les Jaffa et donner aux troupes Tau'ri le temps nécessaire pour attaquer l'ennemi.

Avec un suprême effort, Sam s'était libérée des mains des hommes qui la tenaient debout et s'était jetée au sol quand les deux premiers missiles avaient explosé. Toujours à plat ventre dans la poussière, elle saisit l'opportunité pour frapper l'un d'eux dans l'entrejambe lorsqu'il s'approcha en titubant pour la saisir à nouveau. L'homme tomba à terre en hurlant, et Sam tenta de s'éloigner tant bien que mal de l'autre, qui avait suivi le premier dans sa tentative de la maîtriser.

Le deuxième Jaffa la rattrapa facilement et la remit debout sans douceur, essayant de déterminer que faire avec elle alors que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Son chef aboya un ordre, et l'homme qui la retenait la saisit fermement par la taille, l'utilisant comme bouclier et courut vers son commandant. Sam tenta de porter son attention sur ses alliés, espérant déterminer si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider à se libérer, mais tous s'abritaient et tiraient sur l'ennemi alors que d'autres soldats se déversaient de la Porte.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent lorsqu'elle pensa reconnaître l'un des derniers hommes à passer le vortex, mais elle fut distraite par l'inquiétude et la peur quand elle entendit approcher le vaisseau cargo. Sachant qu'elle pouvait se retrouver dans les anneaux de transport et emmenée à tout moment, Sam hurla à l'aide et lutta désespérément pour échapper à la prise ferme autour de sa taille, lançant des coups de pieds au chef Jaffa qui approchait et sanglota de frustration quand l'homme ne fit que rire à ses efforts futiles, saisissant ses longues jambes affaiblies et l'immobilisant aisément.

Elle crut qu'elle était perdue en voyant s'approcher le Tel'tak, quand tout d'un coup le chef Jaffa se figea et un filet de sang se répandit sur elle et l'homme qui la tenait par derrière. Ils lâchèrent soudain Sam lorsque l'homme à présent mort tomba sur ses genoux avec grand un trou sanglant là où son visage se trouvait auparavant. Avant que l'autre Jaffa ne puisse se retourner et s'enfuir, il fut également touché au torse, et Sam le sentit s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol derrière elle alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau d'aspirer un peu d'air dans ses poumons, sa chute lui ayant coupé le souffle. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, dû à son récent tourment. 'Sniper', pensa-t-elle distraitement, consciente de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle soupçonna aussi qui était le tireur d'élite, mais espéra avoir tort. Il n'était pas censé être là !

Une explosion plus loin la détourna de ses pensées, et elle regarda, captivée, le vaisseau cargo être touché une seconde fois par un tir venant du sol, la fumée et des flammes s'échappant en deux endroits. Les troupes du SGC étaient apparemment venues équipées ! Après quelques minutes, le vaisseau s'éloigna finalement, laissant les Jaffa qui se battaient encore à la merci des implacables soldats de la Tau'ri.

Pendant ce temps, Sam prit l'opportunité pour ramper péniblement vers son fusil, lequel était resté abandonné au sol, et elle chercha un endroit où elle pourrait s'abriter, se demandant où était son mari. Elle décida finalement de mettre de côté sa peur pour Jack et de commencer à faire sa part du travail pour mettre hors de combat le reste des Jaffa, lesquels, quelques minutes plus tard, se rendirent aux équipes SG qui les encerclaient.

Alors que Sam se relevait lentement, lâchant son arme et se tenant les côtes comme si le contenu de son abdomen était sur le point de se déverser, elle entendit la voix, reconnaissable entre mille, de son mari crier des ordres pour maîtriser les prisonniers tout en courant vers elle. Une poussée d'adrénaline due à la soudaine fureur la submergea et lorsque Jack arriva devant elle, son regard frénétique passant sur sa silhouette meurtrie, ses jambes flageolantes et son visage pâle couvert du sang du Jaffa, elle était suffisamment en colère pour le frapper. « Que diable fais-tu ici ?! » lui cria-t-elle d'un ton plein de colère, utilisant la dernière étincelle d'énergie qui lui restait. Puis elle s'écroula dans ses bras, inconsciente.

**Chapitre Quatre**

Daniel observa silencieusement les deux officiers furieux se hurler dessus dans l'espace confiné – et fort heureusement privé – du bureau de Jack. Teal'c récupérait à l'infirmerie, avec trois côtes cassées et un poumon percé. Veinard !

Daniel, de son côté, avait été appelé au débriefing d'après mission dans le bureau du général après qu'une Sam Carter très pâle et absolument furieuse ait été soignée et relâchée – souffrant aux côtes... et de brûlures au premier degré dues au bâton de torture, mais rien qui mettait sa vie en danger – suivie de très près par un Général O'Neill encore très inquiet, roulant des yeux, sachant ce qui allait arriver et restant assez près au cas où elle s'évanouirait à nouveau.

Daniel avait silencieusement pris place dans un coin, et Sam s'en était pris à Jack à l'instant où la porte du bureau s'était refermée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur à son mari. « Tu n'avais rien à faire sur cette planète, Jack ! Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'es pas censé risquer ta vie comme ça ! »

« Je peux la risquer quand ça me plait ! Ca dit 'général' sur mon uniforme ! » contra-t-il immédiatement. Il souhaitait simplement qu'elle se calme. Elle avait besoin de repos, pas de perdre ce qui lui restait d'énergie à se quereller avec lui.

« Si ç'avait été n'importe qui d'autre que moi, tu ne serais pas venu, et tu le sais ! » défia-t-elle.

« Je suis venu parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres équipes SG disponibles. J'ai réuni autant de soldats et de Marines que je pouvais en quelques minutes et pris la décision de mener la mission de secours. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui ! » argua-t-il d'un ton assez fort, mais essayant de ne pas crier.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu continues à faire ça encore et encore ! Tu me traites différemment parce que je suis ta femme ! Tu ne me laisses pas prendre les mêmes risques, et maintenant tu mets _ta_ vie en danger à cause de moi ! Tu m'as empêchée d'aller en mission quand Jonas a eu cette vision... » commença Sam, en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Il a dit que tu serais blessée ! » se justifia-t-il, écartant les bras.

« Tu as tenté de m'empêcher d'aller secourir Rya'c et Bra'tac... » dit Sam en levant un deuxième doigt.

« Nous pensions que tu étais peut-être enceinte ! » dit Jack en haussant les épaules.

« Tu m'as empêchée de participer à la grande course avec Warrick ! » Elle leva un troisième doigt.

« Tu voulais concourir pour le frisson de la course, et ça ne valait pas la peine de risquer ta vie ! » argumenta Jack d'un ton irrité, faisant un pas vers sa femme en colère. Il pensait encore que toute cette affaire avait été une idée idiote et cela lui déplaisait de l'entendre en parler à nouveau.

« Tu voulais envoyer une autre équipe sur Tartarus pour enquêter sur la nouvelle armée d'Anubis ! » Sam leva quatre doigts devant son visage.

« En tant que RENFORTS. Pas pour diriger la mission. La mission a été toujours sous ton commandement ! » souligna-t-il.

« Uniquement parce que je t'ai tenu tête ! » contra-t-elle, les yeux étrécis.

« Je partais pour l'Amérique Centrale ! Je voulais que tu prennes les rênes du SGC ! » Il avait voulu envoyer SG3 à la place de SG1 avec Jacob pour que Sam puisse être aux commandes pendant qu'il allait chercher Daniel et le Dr. Lee, une mission pour laquelle il s'était senti le plus qualifié. Il avait pensé que c'était une raison parfaite pour qu'elle n'aille pas risquer sa vie sur la planète d'Anubis, mais elle avait été si furieuse qu'il avait cédé.

« Tu voulais t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité au SGC ! J'en ai ras le bol que tu essaies de me protéger ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! » hurla Sam dans son visage.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu es partie sur le Prométhée ? Parce que tu étais furieuse ? » lui cria-t-il à son tour, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je suis partie parce que j'avais besoin d'AIR ! Tu m'étouffais ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il fit un pas en arrière, regardant sa femme comme si elle l'avait frappé, et en dépit de sa colère, Sam se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin. « Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça, » dit-elle, baissant les yeux pendant un instant, puis reportant ses yeux contrits sur son visage soudain de marbre.

« Hummm, les gars... » tenta d'interrompre Daniel, saisissant sa chance pendant un silence soudain dans la pièce.

« La ferme, Daniel ! » lui répliqua sèchement Jack, et Daniel ferma la bouche, et reprit son observation du sol. Il avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas tenter de communiquer avec Jack quand il était dans cette disposition d'esprit. Et Sam était devenue pareille que lui quand elle était au milieu d'un accès de colère.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as insisté pour te joindre à Jonas dans ce voyage insensé au centre de sa planète ? Tu as risqué ta vie et failli mourir parce que tu voulais être loin de moi ? » demanda Jack, sa peine évidente dans la voix.

« Non, Jack ! J'y suis allée parce qu'il avait besoin de mon expertise technique, et c'est _pourquoi_ je suis ici ! » Sam essaya de l'apaiser, mais elle commençait à être de nouveau en colère.

Daniel tenta d'intervenir, « Puis-je dire quelque... ? »

« Pas maintenant, Daniel ! » crièrent Sam et Jack en même temps, et l'archéologue baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu m'as convaincu que tu devais travailler sur cette fichue arme contre les Super soldats sur le nouveau site Alpha avec ton père au lieu d'ici ? Parce que tu voulais de l'ESPACE ? » gronda-t-il férocement.

« Non ! Je voulais passer du temps seule avec mon père, sans interruptions, pendant que nous travaillions sur cette FICHUE arme ! » répondit-elle d'un ton aussi féroce.

« Pas d'interruptions de moi ! C'est ça ? » cria-t-il, pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« OUI, Jack ! Tu peux être un peu étouffant parfois ! » avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Tu as perdu notre bébé à cause de cette affaire, Sam ! » lui cria-t-il d'un ton furieux, et l'expression dévastée sur le visage de sa femme le figea brusquement.

Cette fois, il l'avait acculée à un silence complet, mais il ne prit pas de plaisir d'avoir réussi à la faire taire. Comme il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire et tentait de la toucher d'une main tremblante, il vit ses yeux blessés s'emplir de larmes et son visage, rouge de colère un instant plus tôt, perdit toutes ses couleurs et elle évita résolument le contact de ses doigts. Tout d'un coup, elle parut fragile et vulnérable, où un instant auparavant elle avait été d'une colère noire. Daniel ferma simplement les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

« Tu avais promis que tu ne le mentionnerais plus jamais, » murmura-t-elle, faisant un pas vers la porte, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. Ses bras croisée sur son abdomen en un geste protecteur, rappelant à Jack ce qu'elle venait de traverser et le faisant se sentir comme la plus misérable des vermines.

« Je te demande pardon... je... Tu sais que je ne le te reproche pas vraiment. » Jack tenta de reprendre ses mots acerbes.

« Pas vraiment ? » murmura-t-elle à nouveau, faisant un autre pas vers la porte en secouant tristement la tête à son mari plein de remords.

« Sam ! » Jack tenta de l'arrêter, mais avant qu'il puisse saisir son bras, elle était partie, laissant la porte du bureau grande ouverte. Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés en retournant à son bureau avec un air de défaite. Un profond soupir de regret quitta sa poitrine comme il fermait les yeux, se bottant les fesses mentalement pour l'horrible gaffe.

« Je l'ai vue venir, » entendit-il Daniel dire, et sa tête pivota sèchement vers son ami. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était assis là.

« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté ? » grommela Jack, regardant le sol, peiné.

**Chapitre Cinq**

« J'ai essayé, » répondit doucement Daniel. Il savait que Jack n'avait pas besoin d'entendre 'Je vous l'avais dit', aussi il resta silencieux, attendant que son ami parle.

« Maintenant, elle ne me parlera pas pendant des jours. Ce sera 'Oui, mon Général,' et 'Non, mon Général,' jusqu'à ce que je la menace de l'étrangler ! » proféra Jack d'une voix pleine d'exaspération.

« Elle s'en remettra. Donnez-lui juste un peu... d'espace, » dit Daniel en grimaçant.

« Vous aussi ? » répliqua Jack d'un ton bourru.

« Je vois simplement son point de vue. Je vois le vôtre, aussi, en fait, » se justifia Daniel.

« Nous ne pouvons pas avoir tous les deux raison, Daniel, » protesta Jack en s'avançant d'une démarche épuisée vers son fauteuil sur lequel il s'affala.

« Si, justement, » répondit doucement Daniel en se levant et refermant la porte. « Et vous pouvez avoir tort tous les deux aussi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Jack d'une voix fatiguée, couvrant son visage avec ses mains, posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

« Parfois, vous êtes un peu trop surprotecteur, et parfois, elle prend des risques inutiles et exige trop d'elle-même, » expliqua Daniel, prenant un siège en face de son ami.

« Avons-nous fait une erreur, Danny ? » demanda Jack, regardant au bout d'un moment Daniel dans les yeux.

« Une erreur ? Quand ? » demanda Daniel, le front plissé.

« De nous mettre ensemble, » expliqua-t-il. Les yeux de Daniel s'exorbitèrent et il se pencha vers Jack, ses coudes sur les genoux.

« Non, Jack ! » répondit-il sincèrement. « Ne pensez jamais cela ! Comment pouvez-vous même songer cela ? Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre comme vous. Et je n'ai jamais vu un amour comme le vôtre, non plus. »

« Le pensez-vous vraiment ? » Jack semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à le croire.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Vous êtes simplement bouleversés pour le moment. Et la perte du bébé est toujours un sujet délicat, surtout parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à être de nouveau enceinte. Mais vous devez vous rappeler que, lorsqu'elle a pris la décision de travailler sur le nouveau site Alpha avec son père, aucun de vous ne soupçonnait qu'elle était enceinte. Ce n'était pas sa faute. »

« Je le sais ! Je ne l'accuse pas. C'est juste sorti comme ça. Je continue à penser que c'est _moi_ qui ai fait une erreur en la laissant travailler sur le site Alpha au lieu d'ici. J'ai l'impression que c'était MA faute si elle s'est retrouvée à fuir un monstre sur ses talons pour préserver sa vie, et qu'elle a perdu le bébé à cause de ça, » avoua-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, non plus, » dit Daniel pour la centième fois. « Et elle sera enceinte un jour, Jack. Laissez-vous juste du temps, » consola Daniel.

« A la façon dont elle s'investit dans son travail, je ne pense pas que cela arrivera un jour ! Avez-vous vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait aujourd'hui, Daniel ? » s'écria sèchement Jack, la vraie raison de sa détresse se montrant finalement.

« Non, et j'en suis heureux, mais le docteur nous a parlé. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle est le leader de SG1, et un sacrément bon. Ca fait partie de son travail, de prendre des risques et de mettre son corps à rudes épreuves. Nous le faisons tous, et sa carrière est importante pour elle. Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher de vouloir faire son boulot, » contra Daniel. Il savait que Jack préférerait de loin que Sam quitte le terrain et travaille au labo le reste de sa carrière, mais son ami n'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute ses désirs, sachant que cela créerait un fossé irréparable entre lui et sa femme.

« Je sais, je sais, » soupira à nouveau Jack. « Je ferai mieux d'aller la retrouver. »

« Elle est probablement allée voir Teal'c. Il n'était pas content de rester à l'infirmerie, et elle lui avait promis de passer le voir, » rappela-t-il à Jack.

Jack avait commencé à sortir de son bureau, mais il fit marche arrière et invita son ami. « Vous venez ? »

Daniel sourit et suivit le Général à l'infirmerie.

**Chapitre Six**

Sam était assise près du lit de Teal'c quand Jack et Daniel arrivèrent, mais elle les ignora ostensiblement en continuant sa conversation avec son ami blessé. « Le docteur dit que vous pourrez vous lever _demain_, Teal'c. Vous savez qu'il faut laisser du temps à vos blessures de guérir. »

« Je pourrais être dans mon propre lit, Colonel Carter. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester à l'infirmerie, » insista le Jaffa, agacé.

« Il veut juste s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres complications avant de vous laisser partir. Il pourrait encore y avoir une petite hémorragie interne. Reposez-vous cette nuit, d'accord ? » plaida-t-elle d'une voix douce, et le Jaffa hocha la tête avec un sourire réticent. Personne ne pouvait lui dire non quand elle usait ce ton-là, et elle le savait.

« Salut, mon pote ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Jack d'un ton enjoué.

« Je vais bien, O'Neill, » répondit Teal'c, se rendant compte tout de suite que ses deux amis étaient en brouille... encore. Sam s'était crispée au moment où Jack et Daniel étaient arrivés, et elle ne s'était toujours pas tournée pour regarder son mari.

« Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose du mess ? » offrit le général. « Sam et moi n'avons pas dîné, et nous pouvons vous rapporter quelques chose. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, » répondit Sam avec raideur, sans regarder Jack, et les yeux de Teal'c rencontrèrent ceux de Daniel qui roula les siens de l'air de dire, « Oui, ils ont remis ça ! »

« Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé et vous a contrarié, Colonel Carter ? » demanda aussitôt Teal'c, ignorant la proposition de nourriture et son inquiétude sincère désarma la femme tendue devant lui.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Teal'c, mais merci d'avoir demandé. Je vais à présent rentrer à la maison. Je suis fatiguée et je pense que le débriefing pourra attendre demain jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sur pieds, » répondit-elle doucement, se tournant finalement pour regarder Jack, qui hocha gravement la tête et la regarda, avec tristesse, quitter la pièce alors que ses deux amis s'échangeaient des regards entendus.

« Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas chez vous, Jack ? Il est tard, et vous deux devriez parler. Elle ne devrait pas rester seule, non plus, » suggéra Daniel.

« Je partirai dès que SG11 rentrera de mission. Ils devraient être là d'une minute à l'autre, je ferais donc mieux d'y aller. A demain, mon ami, » dit Jack. Puis il partit, la tête baissée.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont eu une autre dispute à propos du travail du colonel ? » demanda Teal'c à Daniel dès que leur supérieur partit.

« Oui... en quelque sorte, » admit Daniel, prenant le siège de Sam à côté de son ami.

« Leurs désaccords ont été plus fréquents dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui... ils ont été particulièrement sensibles sur ce sujet depuis la mort de Janet. Et la perte de leur bébé a été vraiment un coup dur pour tous les deux. Ils essayaient depuis si longtemps, » soupira Daniel tristement.

« Ils réussiront un jour à concevoir, à en juger par la fréquence et l'enthousiasme avec lesquels ils s'accouplent, » répondit Teal'c d'un ton plein de bon sens, ce qui fit s'étouffer et tousser Daniel sous le coup de la surprise.

« Teal'c ! Comment, au nom du ciel, pouvez-vous savoir la fréquence et l'enthousiasme de leurs... accouplements ? » murmura Daniel, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait entendre leur très troublante conversation.

« C'est juste le fait d'être un observateur attentif, Daniel Jackson. J'ai, aussi, une très bonne oreille, comme vous le savez déjà. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas encore, c'est que j'ai également un très bon odorat, » répondit Teal'c d'une voix tranquille.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que les odeurs viennent faire ici ? » demanda Daniel d'un ton réticent, grimaçant avec malaise.

Teal'c répondit avec empressement. « Après un accouplement, l'odeur corporelle du Colonel Carter, habituellement discrète mais très agréable, devient plus... puissante, et particulièrement séduisante, » informa Teal'c à un archéologue bouche bée, avec un soupçon de sourire sur ses traits normalement sérieux, sachant qu'il rendait son ami très inconfortable avec une telle révélation.

« D'accord ! N'en jetez plus, je vous en prie ! C'est biiiiien trop d'informations pour moi ! Je vous crois sur parole ! » capitula finalement Daniel, jetant ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Au bout d'un moment, Teal'c ne put retenir davantage son sourire, et il rassura son ami d'un ton serein. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à propos de la relation entre nos amis, Daniel Jackson. Leur union est passionnée et forte, tout comme les individus impliqués. C'est obligé que leurs désaccords soient importants, tout comme l'amour qu'ils portent l'un pour l'autre. Pour autant qu'ils puissent se disputer, leur amour et leur engagement leur permettront de surmonter les situations difficiles auxquelles ils feront face étant donné leurs positions et leurs responsabilités exceptionnelles. »

« Je sais que vous avez raison, Teal'c. C'est juste que c'est dur de les voir souffrir. Ils ont tellement envie de fonder une famille, et ils semblent se blâmer eux-mêmes d'échouer, » répondit Daniel.

« Comme je le disais... » commença Teal'c, son sourire devenant presque malicieux.

« Oui, oui ! Je sais ! Ne me le redites pas, je vous en prie ! Je vais juste vous croire sur parole et vous faire confiance que ça _va_ arriver, » s'écria Daniel, empêchant le Jaffa au sourire narquois de poursuivre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, tous deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées à propos du dilemme de leurs amis. Puis Teal'c dit, de manière complètement inattendue, « Un matin sur deux, au minimum. »

« TEAL'C ! » s'écria Daniel d'un ton plaintif.

**Chapitre Sept**

Jack entra lentement dans leur chambre, essayant silencieusement de déterminer si Sam était vraiment endormie ou voulait juste l'éviter. La lumière dans le couloir en procurait juste assez pour lui permettre de distinguer les douces courbes de son corps sous les couvertures, son dos vers la porte. Il aurait à faire le tour du lit pour savoir. Il le contourna donc furtivement et s'agenouilla devant sa femme, sa main posée délicatement sur le matelas à côté de son beau visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas endormie.

« Je te demande pardon, Sam, » murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de sincérité.

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, » répondit-elle d'une faible voix, ouvrant ses yeux rouges et le regardant calmement. La douleur y était toujours visible, et Jack s'en voulut à nouveau d'avoir mentionné le sujet, qui, il savait, la blesserait le plus.

« Ma puce, tu _sais_ que je ne te blâme pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est moi. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas en colère. Tu sais que tu as épousé une grande gueule. Pardonne-moi, d'accord ? » cajola-t-il.

Au grand désarroi de Jack, une larme solitaire s'échappa de l'œil de Sam. « Je ne suis pas en colère, Jack. Je ne le suis plus. Et tu sais que ce n'est la faute de personne, » répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Ma puce, ne pleure pas. Ne sois pas triste, » supplia-t-il en caressant ses doux cheveux blonds, déposant sur son front un baiser plein de sentiments.

Sam renifla et tenta de contrôler ses larmes, ne voulant pas bouleverser davantage son mari. « Je vais bien, Jack. Je suis juste un peu émotive à cause des calmants. Et je sais que tu ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon. Je sais aussi que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être bien aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas à moi de questionner tes décisions. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait avec le Général Hammond. C'est juste que... j'ai eu peur, » avoua-t-elle, sa douce voix se brisant.

« Peur de quoi, mon cœur ? » demanda Jack d'étonnement.

« Que tu sois blessé en venant à mon secours, » confia-t-elle, reniflant misérablement.

« Depuis quand as-tu peur pour moi, Sam ? Toi et mois avons été des centaines de fois dans des situations dangereuses, » argua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

« Je sais, mais... ça fait un certain temps que tu n'as pas été sur le terrain. Et... je crois que je m'étais habituée à la pensée rassurante que tu es en sécurité à la base. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais c'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que j'étais folle de rage quand j'ai vu que tu étais venu pour moi, avec des balles et des tirs de lances qui sifflaient partout... » dit-elle en riant doucement vers la fin, essuyant quelques larmes clandestines.

« Tu comprends, alors, ce que je ressens ? » demanda Jack d'un ton apaisant.

« Oui. » La main de Sam vint se poser sur le visage de Jack, son pouce caressant tendrement sa joue. « J'ai toujours compris, Jack. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je veux que tes sentiments interfèrent avec mon devoir. »

« J'essaie vraiment, » l'assura Jack sincèrement.

« Je sais, et je te demande pardon d'être parfois trop sensible. Je te promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour respecter les limites à partir de maintenant. Je sais que je franchis la ligne entre être ta subordonnée et ta femme plus que je ne le devrais, » admit Sam avec réticence. « Et je ne voudrais vraiment pas donner un quelconque prétexte au Vice Président Kinsey et à ses semblables pour nous attaquer. »

« Ma puce, tu peux franchir cette ligne quand tu veux, aussi longtemps que tu me laisses prendre les décisions pour lesquelles je suis payé. Et Kinsey peut aller se faire foutre pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Je pense que nous pouvons compter sur le Président Hayes pour nous soutenir. Le Général Hammond a confiance en lui, alors moi aussi. Sam, tes arguments ne m'ont jamais dérangé. Tu seras toujours ma femme avant d'être mon colonel, et tu peux me crier dessus autant que tu veux. Tu sais que je ferai ce que je pense être juste, quoi qu'il en soit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack avec sourire idiot.

« Je sais, » répondit Sam en lui souriant, séchant les dernières larmes. « C'est pourquoi je t'adore toujours et te respecte, mon général. » Elle ferma les yeux et attira avec douceur son visage vers le sien pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle le regarda avec désir et lui sourit. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me rejoindre au lit et utiliser tes merveilleuses mains pour me faire me sentir mieux ? » offrit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« La meilleure proposition que j'ai eue de toute la journée, » sourit Jack, d'un sourire plein de malice, sa main enfouie dans les cheveux soyeux de sa femme alors que sa bouche capturait la sienne en un profond baiser sensuel. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, aucun d'eux ne pensa au SGC, au Goa'uld, aux menaces politiques ou aux gens comme le nouveau Vice Président. Ils ne pensèrent qu'à une chose : à quel point ils étaient bénis d'avoir l'autre à la fin de chaque jour.

Fin


End file.
